


One Shot Requests

by x_w0rm_b0y_x



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_w0rm_b0y_x/pseuds/x_w0rm_b0y_x
Summary: I want to write but have no ideas! Also I could def use some practice! So, I decided to maybe do sakuraoi and ishimondo requests. Yep.Also, these are, like, not edited or read over at all, so I sincerely apologize for what is sure to be an abundance of spelling and grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

hey !! so, as i said in the summary, i could use some writing practice, but dont have any ideas. im only gonna be writing for sakuraoi or ishimondo for now but,,, yeah, honestly the only "rule" ive got is please don't request NSFW stuff. and i will say,, i love writing pining so yknow,, anyways, dont be shy !! uhh yeah thanks !!


	2. Ishimondo For Mimi :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78 watches as two oblivious dummies fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it okay if i request a oneshot from the perspective of class 78? So each of them (or some of them) watching mondo and taka obviously (but obliviously) falling in love with each other..."
> 
> ok, so, i don't think this /exactly/ lined up with your request, BUT it still kinda does! uh, so, i hope you like it!! i tried my best !! ; - ;

Makoto rushed through the halls of the school, trying desperately to make it to his next class without getting another tardy slip. He made it through the door just as the bell rang and quickly scrambled into his seat. He hadn't gotten a tardy slip, but his almost-lateness did earn him a disappointed glance from Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, who was always at least twenty minutes early for everything.

Class went on as normal, and soon enough the bell rang for lunch. He walked with his class, striking up a conversation with Leon Kuwata as he walked.

"Have you noticed Taka and Mondo lately?" 

Makoto glanced back at the two boys the redhead was reffering to. "Uh, I don't think so? What do you mean?"

"They're totally all over eachother! They're practically joined at the hip! How have you not noticed?"

"I mean... Ever since they became friends haven't they been like that? Sure, it felt kinda weird at first but I thought everyone was used to it by now."

Leon let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the arm of Sakura Ogami as she passed. "Hey, Sakura. Mondo and Taka are, like, totally in love right."

"I don't like to comment on the personal lives of my peers, but yes. It's honestly getting painful to watch at this point."

"Aha! See?"

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess you're right then." He once again glanced back towards the boys they were discussing. They were walking side by side, fairly close together and with their arms linked. Taka was talking excitedly about some new project the Morals Comittee had started and Mondo was looking down at him... with the most love-striken look Makoto had ever seen.

"Yeah, no, I see it now."

"Yep." 

《》

Hiro hummed quietly as he made his way to the dorms after class. He was just about to pull out his virtual handbook to open his door when a certain Moral Compass showed up behind him.

"Uh, Hey man, what do ya need?"

"Hiro, during our time here at Hope's Peak, you've become sort of the big brother to our class," Taka took a deep breath as a blush began to spread across his face, "So I figured if I needed," He cleared his throat, "erm- romance advice, I should go to you."

"Of course dude! Dam- er- I mean, dang, it's sweet that you think of me as a sorta older brother." He playfully ruffled Taka's hair before opening to door to the dorm and taking a seat at the small table inside.Taka nervously sat down accross from him and began tapping his foot against the floor. 

"Alright. So what romance advice do ya need."

Once again Taka took a deep breath, beginning to fidget with the medal pinned to his uniform. "I have this friend, and I believe I may have developed romantic feelings for them, and I don't want to hide that anymore, but I worry if I tell them, they may not want to be friends anymore." 

Hiro nodded slowly, stroking his chin "Well, if they're really your friend, then they should stay your friend, if that makes sense."

"I... suppose I see what you're saying. Thank you Hiro."

"Hey, no problemo man. See ya around." Taka nodded and left the dorm room, quietly closing the door as he left.

《》

Celeste and Byakuya made their way out of the campus cafe, each with an iced coffee in hand. As they began their trek accross the grounds, careful to stay on the paths as the price of their shoes combined was probably about the same as a small apartment.

Celeste glanced accross the small grassy area and scoffed, "Goodness, they get more vomit-worthy each minute." 

Byakuya followed her gaze to find Taka and Mondo laying on a picnic blanket Mondo had his arm draped over his eyes, presumably asleep, and the pair watched as Taka gently placed his jacket on the dozing man's chest with a soft smile.

"Absolutely atrocious." Byakuya muttered as they continued their walk.

《》

Hina dashed into the dining hall, her sneakers squeaking to a stop on the tile floor. She needed donuts. Now.

She glanced around the dining hall and spotted Mondo and Taka eating together. With a quick wave which the boys returned, and made her way into the kitchen. And after a considerable amount of rummaging, she managed to find some donuts.

Leaving the kitchen, she was waved over by Taka.

"Hello Aoi! If you'd like you could sit with us while you eat your snack. If you had other plans that's perfectly fine though."

"Yeah! I'll hang with you guys for a minute."

As Hina devoured her donuts Taka and Mondo continued eating.

"Oh! Mondo you've got something on your face-" Taka said, and Mondo somehow managed to rub at everywhere except the small splotch of food.

"Here, just-" Finally Taka just took his napkin and wiped the food off Mondo's face. "There."

A light blush appeared on the other boy's cheeks but Taka didn't seem to notice and Aoi was so enamored with her donuts that she pretty much missed the whole exchange.

Mondo coughed, "Yeah thanks bro." and them returned to his food.

《》

Chihiro didn't know why they had signed up for woodworking. Thinking back, they had a fine arts credit that needed to be filled and they weren't interested in anything else, and Mondo had seemed to like it, so they figured it might be fun.

It most definitely was not.

They stared at the block of wood before them, willing it to become easier to carve. They glanced over to Mondo, who was completely absorbed by his own project, which seemed to be going well.

The programmer let out a small huff before picking up a sharp tool and began to painstakingly carve the block. With a little patience and determination they began to finally feel like they had gotten it, when the final bell rang. 

Chihiro groaned.

Just when they had started to make progress! They slowly cleaned up their area, once finished they slung their bag over their shoulder and glanced at Mondo. He was still working on his project, apparently so focused he didn't even notice the bell ringing. Usually they would walk to Taka's locker after class then all walk home together, so on one hand, they didn't want to leave Mondo, but on the other, Taka was probably waiting, but on yet another third hand, the first rule of shop was not to startle someone working with sharp objects, and Chihiro would hate for Mondo to get hurt.

So they elected to just sit on the floor of the shop class and hope Mondo realized it was time to go soon. They pulled out their phone and sent a quick text to Taka, apologizing for being late and letting him know where they were. Soon enough said moral compass was strolling through the door.

"Hello!" He practically yelled in his ususal overly enthusiastic manner. The greeting was friendly, but it caused Mondo to jolt, and the tool he was holding sliced his arm.

"Shit." He mumbled quietly, setting down his project and turning his arm around in an attempt to not get blood everywhere. Chihiro looked away, they had never been very fond of blood.

"Mondo! I'm so so sorry! I should've thought before I spoke, oh goodness."

"'S alright Taka."

"We should get to the nurse, Mikan has probably left at this point but at least we can clean you up and get some bandages."

"Yeah. You gonna come Chi?"

"Oh, uh, no I've kinda got a thing about blood, I think I'll just go ahead and start walking home."

"Okay, be safe."

"Yeah, thanks." As Chihiro left, they saw Taka hurridly wrapping his armband around Mondo's cut and the two boys walking in the direction of the nurse.

《》

"I really am very sorry Mondo, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's fine Taka, really, I've had worse."

The two boys were now in the nurse's office, Mondo was sitting on the edge of a cot and Taka stood over him, carefully cleaning his wound. He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes, how could he be so careless! Because of his carelessness, now Mondo was hurt.

As he grabbed some bandages, the tears began to stream down his face. What would he do if one day Mondo got seriously hurt and- and- He was startled out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his face, wiping at the tears.

"Bro, I told ya not to worry about it, it's not your fault."

"I- Thank you, I know. I'm just thinking about- You always get hurt Mondo, you're the Ultimate Biker Gang leader, you get in fights and run red lights, and speed, and I just- One day what if-" He was cut off by being pulled into a hug. After a bit longer than either boy would like to admit, they pulled away from the embrace.

"I-" Mondo paused, thinking over what he was about to say, "Thanks for carin' about me and stuff." He stopped again, "Yer- uh- Yer a real great guy."

"Thank you Mondo. You're a very great man as well."

The two boys looked at eachother, and their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa!! yea!! i hope this is what you had in mind! thank u for requesting :-D


	3. Ishimondo for Vyct_Medy :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets jealous.
> 
> (also- the person that requested the teacher AU, if you see this, i promise i am working on it! this one just ended up getting finished first because it's more in my comfort zone writing-wise !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I could ask for something like mondo with '' jealousy '' like taka, this is a busy time, with no time for social interactions because of the moral committee, and mondo starts to feel bad and angry because he is being ignored..."
> 
> yes, i do make an ice age refrence in this, what about it?
> 
> also i believe this ended up a bit shorter than normal, i apologize ; - ;

Mondo waited outside the classroom, tapping his foot impatiently. End of year exams were coming up, and as such his giant dork of a best friend was spending all the time when he wasn't in school, or doing things for his many extra-curriculars, holed up in his room studying, even on his lunch breaks! When normally he would be spending that time with Mondo.

When he saw that familiar bright white jacket, he shot out his arm, tapping Taka on the shoulder. The boy turned around and Mondo immediately noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey man, ya been spendin' too much time working. How about we eat lunch together?" 

"Ah, I apologize bro but unfortunately the Morals Comittee was having a supplementary meeting today during lunch, recently there's been a big issue with PDA for some reason-" As if to prove his point, a loud crash was heard as two students who were in the middle of a makeout session ran into the lockers.

"Excuse me," Taka grumbled to his companion before approaching the two lovebirds, "Pardon, but public displays of affection are not permitted on campus." reluctantly, the students stopped and unhappily walked away, presumably to find a place to make out where certain hall moniters wouldn't find them.

"I'm sorry Mondo but as the president of the comittee, I really do have to attend, maybe some other time?"

Mondo simply grunted in response, and Taka speed-walked away with an apologetic smile. He sighed and began walking towards the cafeteria, he may as well eat with his other friends.

He grabbed some food and sat down to eat with Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ogami and Yasuhiro Hagakure.

"Hey Mondo! Where's Ishi?" Hina chirpped, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Had some stupid fuckin' morals meeting or whatever."

"Someone's grumpy!" Mondo glared at Leon.

"Yeah well you'd be grumpy too if your best friend cared about some dumb meeting or homework more than he cared about you."

"Dude, you're jealous of Ishi's homework?" the redhead snickered.

"I'm not fuckin' jealous."

"I dunno... sounds like someone's in L word..." Hina said teasingly.

"Lepracy?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No... four letters."

"Lice?"

"No-"

"She means love, Leon." Chihiro supplied helpfully and Mondo felt his face heat up with anger.

"I'm not in love with Taka, jeez. We're friends and I miss hangin' out with him."

"Aw, that's sweet." Chihiro said, placing a hand on Mondo's shoulder. He swatted their hand away.

"It isn't 'sweet' or 'love' it's totally normal to platonically miss your friends!"

The students continued eating their lunches until the bell rang, signifying it was time to get back to class. Mondo stood up, still upset, and made his way to class. The way Hope's Peak was set up, students had the first half of the day for their regular highschool studies (Math, Science, etc.), then they had lunch, and the rest of the day was for "Talent Studies". Mondo usually went out and just messed around with the gang, which technically was doing his work. For people with more abstract talents (like Taka, the Ultimate Moral Compass), it was a bit broader, so Taka just did what he felt it was the right and moral thing to do.

Today he was patrolling the halls, making sure no immoral activities were taking place. Mondo looked around, and finally found the Moral Compass in the boys bathroom, reprimanding some kid for smoking.

"-And not only is it not allowed on school property, but it's not good for you! Did you know that-" At the sound of the door opening, the boy stopped his rant and turned around.

"Oh! Mondo! One moment, please." He turned back to the kid, handing him a detention slip. After crumpling the slip and throwing it in his bag, the kid left the bathroom.

"Hello Mondo! Funny running into you here, don't you usually hang out with the Crazy Diamonds this time of day?"

"Yeah, figured maybe I could hang with you today." Mondo watched Taka furrow his eyebrows at his response.

"Oh! Uh, alright. My job isn't very exciting."

"S'fine."

"Alright then! So I've checked all the restrooms, which is where students usually go to smoke. Next on the agenda is checking all the-" He cleared his throat, "Make-out spots. You really don't have to come along, this part of the job can get pretty gross, I've physically had to pull people apart before."

"Seriously, it's cool Taka." He wanted to add a 'I really just wanna spend time with you.' but decided against it.

After about half an hour of work the boys found themselves strolling down a hallway.

"You know, I really don't understand why people feel the need to show their affections in school. School of all places! It's inappropriate, not to mention unsanitary."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Though I suppose I've never been in a relationship so I guess I really can't say anything."

"Wait, really?" Mondo had stopped walking and turned to his friend.

"Yes! I'm too busy with school and planning for my future to have time for romance." He paused, nervously tugging at his uniform sleeve, "Not to mention people don't really seem to be interested in me, erm, romantically."

"You've never been asked out?!"

"No-"

"That's insane! You're a total catch!"

"Thank you Mon-"

"No! Taka, that's a crime. People in this town have no taste. You'd literally make the perfect boyfriend. You're kind, caring and loyal, not to mention hot as shi-" Mondos eyes widened. "I-I mean-"

"Mondo, do you really think all that about me?" Taka was now staring up at him, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, uh, yeah-" He was cut off by a hug.

"Thank you, Mondo! Your words are too kind." The hall moniter pulled away, a determined look on his face. "And you've filled me with confidence." Mondo furrowed his brows as he watched Taka's face flush red.

"Mondo, I would be lying if I said someone here had not caught my attention. And thanks to you, I think I feel confident enough to ask them out." Mondo felt his heart drop, Ishi liked someone? There go his chances. He tried to put on a smile as he spoke.

"So who's-"

"Mondo Oowada will you go on a date with me!" They both spoke at the same time, and Mondo felt like he was going to die.

"I- uh- shit, dude, of course."

Taka smiled and tears began rolling down his face and he was soon pulled into a hug by Mondo, they hugged for a long moment before Taka suddenly pulled away.

"I need to check the PDA guidelines in the school handbook, I'm not sure what the policy on hugging is-"

Mondo smiled, "God, you're a fuckin' dork." with that he ruffled Taka's hair affectionately and they continued walking down the hallway hand in hand.


End file.
